


dandelion

by peroxideprncss



Series: the avatar's love [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which Aang and Katara bring their children to Kyoshi Island to spend some family time with Sokka and Suki
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: the avatar's love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763116
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy little idea i had earlier today about how Aang and Katara discover that their youngest is an Airbender. short, but sweet. please enjoy!

It was a sunny summer day on Kyoshi Island. Aang and Katara had brought their family to visit Sokka and Suki, and the group had decided there was no better way to spend the afternoon than a picnic on the beach. After lunch, Bumi and his cousin Hikaru went off to play warriors, while Suki entertained her little niece Kya. Sokka had taken Tenzin a little way down the shore, and Aang and Katara were lounging in the sunlight, grateful for a small break from child-rearing. That is, until Sokka called for them frantically.

“Aang! Katara!” Sokka’s voice echoed from down the shore. Aang and Katara stared at each other, wide-eyed, before rushing towards him.

“It’s Tenzin,” Sokka panted, jogging back to where he had just been playing with his one-year-old nephew. The parents’ hearts sank, fearing the worst. They increased in speed until they arrived at the scene. To their infinite relief, their youngest son was fine, happily playing in the sand before him.

“Sokka!” Katara chastised, smacking her brother upside the head, “You scared me! I thought something happened to him.” She bent down to pick up her baby, kissing his chubby cheek and hugging him tightly anyway, her worry not quite fully subsided.

“Something happened alright,” Sokka said with a mischievous smirk, picking a fluffy dandelion from the patch of weeds a few feet behind them, “Watch.” He handed the flower to his nephew, and the trio of adults waited.

“What are we looking for exactly?” Aang questioned, slightly amused. His wife’s irritation, however, only seemed to grow.

“Just wait,” Sokka replied nervously, “Come on, buddy. Do what you did before for Uncle Sokka!” The baby simply babbled a little in response. Then, he started to play with the dandelion, the fragile white fuzzies falling off it with every movement. A gentle breeze swept them into the baby’s face, which began to twitch. He started to sniff erratically, and then…

“AH-CHOO!” the toddler let out a powerful sneeze, the force of which pulled him right out of his mother’s arms and into mid-air. Katara frantically ran forward in order to catch him before he came falling back down to earth. She turned to her husband, and her expression of horror was met with one of pure delight.

“My boy is an AIRBENDER!” Aang exclaimed, rushing forward to scoop Tenzin out of Katara’s arms. He tossed the baby into the air gleefully, who started to giggle and smile in response. Once Tenzin was back in his arms, Aang turned to his wife and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“He’s an _airbender_ ,” Katara breathed once her husband released her, still in shock. She couldn’t believe what she had just seen. Her stunned expression slowly turned to a smile as she let out a few chuckles of disbelief.

“An airbender!” she shouted, this time initiating a passionate kiss with her husband. Once they broke apart, Katara began to fawn over her baby boy once more.

“You’re an airbender, little one,” Katara cooed, caressing the baby’s cheek with her finger, “Just like your daddy!” She rose her eyes to meet Aang’s, only to see that they were misty.

“I’m not the last one anymore,” the Avatar whispered, a tear streaking down his cheek. Katara beamed fondly at him as she reached up to wipe the tear away.

“Thank you,” he whispered again, turning to kiss Katara’s palm where it now rested against his cheek.

“You’re welcome,” Sokka interjected smugly, hands on his hips as if he were a hero that just saved the day. Katara rolled her eyes, even though she couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
